


Homecoming

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Written for the DL server Bingo Card prompt-Kiss: SurpriseHad a few ideas for this one, but the one that was borne of mine own Gay Yearning today won out, aka this is very NSFW lol.Don't have a hard timeline for this, but say set somewhere in 1976, like one of my other Maycury pieces?Maycury, with Brian alone in the flat while Freddie is out for a bit. Just looking for a bit of fun on his own.But it’s always more fun when Freddie comes home.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Homecoming

He was always careful about it. 

He didn’t think Freddie would be offended, or anything. But all the same, they hadn’t discussed this, and yes, he probably should have just asked about it and there was no good reason for him not to ask...

Yet, here he was. In their room, sat up facing away from the door on the edge of the bed, lube out, hand around his cock, anxiously peeking to the clock while also trying to focus on wanking. 

Freddie had said he’d be out for at least two hours (something Roger needed him for, then groceries, though that was always interesting when Freddie was the one picking them up) and he’d left only about twenty minutes ago. But he couldn’t stop doing the math, to ensure he had decent time left. 

“There’s probably something to parse out here,” Brian muttered to himself. “In regards to fearing being caught by family, then by the few girlfriends...I should look at all that, someday.” 

In theory, Freddie would probably not give a fuck as to if, when, or how often Brian ‘took care of himself’ so to speak. He might want to help (and Brian would never say no to that) but he certainly wouldn’t shame him or be upset. 

Which made it all the more frustrating that he couldn’t get the fear out of his head, to focus on the task at (or rather, in) hand. 

He sighed, and fumbled near the bed until he had a pair of his bulky recording headphones. Would it look ridiculous? Yes, but maybe if he couldn’t hear every tick of the clock, every creak of the flat, he could actually enjoy this and finish well before Freddie got home. 

It was better. Not perfect, but he could let his mind roam, without the sounds of the flat and everything else making him flinch. 

He couldn’t help but think how funny Freddie would probably find it, as to where his mind wandered. Because it was just...thoughts of Freddie. 

On his knees, in front of Brian, tongue out, a smile in those deep brown eyes of his. 

Lips at Brian’s neck, whimpering and moaning into his ear. 

Straddling Brian’s hips, taking him deep, teasing him with a promise to finally move ‘in just a moment, darling, I swear it, but why don’t you ask nicely too...’ 

Behind him, asking him if he was alright, did he need a moment, did everything feel good, while pressing kisses to the ridges of his spine. 

He could barely hear himself moan with the headphones on, even if they weren’t connected to anything. 

The only other thoughts that came to mind still all featured Freddie, but Rog as well (who on occasion came over for dinner and a bit more) and while he had never thought he would be willing to share someone.

It was hot as fuck. 

Watching the two of them work each other into a tizzy, kissing Freddie while Roger busied himself sucking Freddie off. 

Having Roger in his lap and Freddie’s cock in his mouth. 

Even the few times the neighbors below them had angrily thunked a broom handle at their floor to tell them to quiet down, had been an odd turn on. The idea that they could excite each other enough to be so loud...

He bit on his free hand now, to keep from being too noisy, just on the off chance the neighbors were home and he might be audible. 

He was close anyway, with, of all thoughts...

The idea of being caught. 

He had been silly to think Freddie would be upset or anything other than probably A. entertained and B. delighted, so long as he hadn’t brought John or anyone else over as a surprise guest. 

He could almost hear it, feel it. Freddie’s hands on his shoulders and down his chest as he crawled up to kneel behind him on the bed. His lips at his neck and what could be reached of Brian’s collarbone. Muttering about not wanting to be left out, and to let him help, Brian, and god what a beautiful sight to come home to-

He opened his eyes, and looked down. 

Freddie’s hands, though one had moved to take the headphones off of him. 

“Did you plan to surprise me like this?” Freddie purred. “Or was this just a happy coincidence, that I came home early?” 

He gently pulled him back so he was laying as best he could horizontally across the bed, and kissed him deeply. 

“Either way, I am very glad the grocery store was closed early today,” he continued as he came back up for air. 

“Wait, what? We don’t have much for food in the house then,” Brian said. 

“We can worry about that later,” Freddie said, and softly pushed Brian’s hand away from where it loosely wrapped around his cock. “How close are you?” 

He could only manage to laugh as Freddie moved to lay beside him, teasing his cock with one finger trailing up it. 

“What if I begged you to hold off?” Freddie mused playfully. “How long do you think you could?” 

“Freddie...” 

“Don’t worry,” Freddie said. “I won’t be that mean, not today. Not when I was given something so glorious as a homecoming.” 

Instead, he smiled, and gestured for Brian to move so he was laying properly, vertically on the bed. 

Only after he had settled himself on his pillow, and gave Freddie a smile, did Freddie act. 

He crawled onto the bed, in between Brian’s legs, and with a cheeky grin swallowed him down as deeply as he could. 

That was all it took, and he knew he was being far too loud as he came, but he didn’t give a single fuck. 

“We ought to do this again,” Freddie said as he licked his lips. “Let me clean you up, give me a moment.” 

“I can get up and do that myself,” Brian said. “In a minute. Or ten.” 

Freddie smiled, and promptly licked a stripe up his cock, giggling as he shuddered. “Oh really? I think if you got up now, you’d be all jelly. Let me help you.” 

Brian nodded. “Maybe more like twenty minutes, if I were to do it myself.” 

“Exactly,” Freddie said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom for a washcloth. “So let me do it for you. And you can return the favor later tonight.” 

“I thought we were working on songs tonight?” Brian asked. That had been the plan, at least when Freddie had left the house. 

“Tomorrow,” Freddie said as he returned, and handed Brian the cloth. “Though, since I didn’t manage to get groceries today...you might have to go get them tomorrow.” 

Brian raised a brow. “Leaving you alone for a bit.” 

Freddie nodded. “And who knows what you might come home to...” 

He laughed as he pulled Freddie down to the bed again, who broke into giggles at being hugged and held and kissed. “In other words, we aren’t getting any work done for the album tonight, or tomorrow?” 

“Do you mind?” Freddie asked sweetly. 

“Not at all,” Brian replied. He truly didn’t. The songs would be fine to wait for a few nights, and it would be well worth it. 

Because just as good as watching Freddie light up over lyrics or a particular harmony, were the moments like this. If he could accumulate an equal amount of both, to hang onto for the rest of his days. 

Well, that would make every day worth it, the good and the bad. 


End file.
